Proper way to watch the ship
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: Zoro x Reader story - one-shot - You assigned yourself to watch the ship, not knowing where'll you arrive. The ship docked at the wonderful and big town but you were stuck on it. At least you wanted to have some company... and you did!


_New story! Not much to say except that it's Zoro x Reader again (which I love to write)._

**_IT'S PRE-TIME SKIP!_**

_enjoy~_

_update: the story has been slightly fixed :)_

* * *

Straw Hat crew once again docked on the shore at the unknown island after a short adventure they had at the previous one. It was a warm night as the crew was in the summer zone of the ocean with a lot of summer islands to visit. The sky was very clear so that every star was visible and was sparkling beautifully. The clear night sky resembled a beautiful sparkly night gown that classy ladies would wear at the rich parties. For the pirates and anyone who would sail on the sea, the stars were more than a beautiful view – they were a guide through night and savior from trouble of getting lost. A skilled navigator will save all of the shipmates just by reading the stars.

The town where the pirate crew of 10 arrived was big and the lights were almost masking the sparkly stars on the sky. But, the wonderful ship, mighty Thousand Sunny, was securely docked at the kinda dangerous place – behind the huge rocks. It was safe hiding place but dangerous rocks could damage the ship. Luckily, skilled navigator Nami had told the docking instructions to the shipwright Franky so that Sunny remained safe and sound on the sharp rocky shore.

The ship was empty, everybody went to the town to have fun and buy some stuff since Luffy, the fearless and I-want-to-have-so-much-fun captain, wouldn't stop screaming how cool and big the town looked like. In his yelling and cheering were caught Chopper and Usopp, the two who would join Luffy in everything that seemed fun to them. Nami and Robin, as the girls that love fashion wanted to go to all the shops, explore and buy some nice and fancy clothes. Sanji, the ladies man, invited himself to help the two girls with the bags they will have. Zoro, the easily lost swordsman, only wanted to go for some strong and nice drink and Franky was going with Brook to get some cola restocked and have fun on their own. But, not everybody has the opportunity to go and "have the time of their lives in a big and shiny town". No, someone needs to watch over the ship if some thieves or Marines show up.

Early that day, not knowing what kind of the island will the crew arrive to, I assigned for the watch – a young girl, swordsman and a musician on the crew – [y/n].

I've been traveling with the crew for quite some time now and I enjoyed every single second of the voyage. I would train with Zoro and join Brook in songs. It was a wonderful life for me, exactly how I wanted to live – free! Not binding to any regulations, rules or orders, life as a pirate in this crew was wonderful. And my dream, to travel around the world and write many songs may just come true if I stay in the crew I'm currently in.

Lying on the soft grass of Thousand Sunny and watching the starry sky felt so relaxing. But, no matter how relaxing it seemed, I desperately wanted to go to the town. I shut my eyes and rolled on the deck hitting it with my feet and fists. I was more than annoyed at myself for acting so rash and stupid.

"I want to guard the ship!", I mimicked my own sentence that I said in the morning at the breakfast, "Fuck that shit! I want to gooooo!", I once again rolled on the deck, pissed off, yelling in despair and annoyance. I stopped and blushed as I remembered why I wanted to go.

'_I want to go with him…_', I blushed more and dug my face in the grass. The soft grass resembled him so I rolled myself back and looked at the sky again, "I am so stupid.", I said to myself and sighed.

_'I might never let out my feelings to him now... This town would be perfect for us to go out together and I might've told him but now that I'm stuck on the ship…'_, I sighed again and shut my eyes, restraining myself not to cry.

_'Yeah, he could've stayed on the ship with me. Sunny is damn huge for one girl to guard but noooo, Mr. Swordsman wants to get some booze and drink to his heart content. Argh! I hate you! Why are you so damn stupid, Zoro?!'_, I got pissed off again. My mood was going crazy – in one moment I would be all gentle and think about lovely stuff with Zoro but in the next I would like the rip his head off.

That's right, I, the girl who was often invited to train with him but was always knocked off, was in love with Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman of the Straw Hat crew and the most stubborn guy on the ship. I had my eyes on him ever since I joined the crew. I don't know how he feels about me because he mainly sleeps on the deck or trains in the crow's nest. He doesn't talk to me much unless it's something that has to do with swords and training.

I stood up and went to the swing on the deck. I was now depressed and alone, out of the ideas I should do to keep myself entertained. My one sword, a katana with red dragon insignia on its black scabbard, was on the left side of my waist and hitting the ground as I swung back and forth. Fully bored of the swing, I went and sat on the bench of the foremast.

Not much time passed as I heard something or someone on the side of the ship. I quickly grabbed my katana, positioning myself for attacking. I could easily hear my heart pounding in my ears as I slowly pulled the sword out. The sound was more intense and clear, like someone was coming up and was about to come on the deck. The katana in my hands was now fully out and prepared to cut someone. I kept my position and held the grip of the swords more tightly. A silhouette slowly came climbing on the edge of the ship. I didn't hesitate and attacked.

The sound of two blades clashing pierced my ears. The full moon was clearly visible on the blade. I frowned more trying to push my opponent but the strength of the unknown person was unbelievable. No one said a thing. I just clenched my teeth desperately trying to push the attack.

"Heh, not bad… as always.", I recognized the voice but wasn't letting my guard down, "You have some awesome instincts but you always fail when we train. Am I right?", he formed a victorious grin that pissed me off in the moment.

"Sh-shut up.", I said though my teeth, trying to push him off. I knew exactly who it was – that stubborn, green-headed booze-lover bastard that I just couldn't help but love, "What are you doing here, Zoro?", on his name he lifted his head to the light so I clearly saw his cheeky damn grin. Our swords were still shaking as no one was going to let go.

"I thought I come back to check you out.", he said.

"You're lying! You got lost by parting from others and thought about coming to ship instead of wandering in the big town and get yourself more lost than you were.", I saw through him.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?", he pushed, sending me jumping off all the way to the foremast where I first was. As there was nothing to worry about, because it was just Zoro, I could relax. I sighed and relaxed my face, putting the katana back in its dragon-tattooed sheath. With easy steps and hands in his pockets, Zoro came to me. He still had that smile on, though.

"I bought some nice booze. You want some?", he said, offering a bag in his hand.

"No, thank you. I don't drink.", I said firmly, putting my katana on the side of my waist.

"Tch, you're boring.", Zoro said putting his arm down.

"Well, excuse me that I'm not like you – an alcohol-loving swordsman.", I said and sat on the bench.

"Would you at least want some of these cookies? While I tagged along the rest, they bought some food and gave me these.", he pulled the bottle out of the bag and offered again, showing me the cookies that were inside the bag. I took one and ate in silence. Zoro sat beside me and just played quiet. The situation was damn awkward. After several cookies I ate, Zoro took and deep breath and stretched.

"You wanna go for one round?", his question got me choking on the cookie. I don't know if I was a pervert or something but damn, his question sounded so wrong in my mind.

"Are you alright?", he asked. I nodded desperately chewing on a poor cookie. After I successfully swallowed it, I looked at Zoro again and nodded.

"Let's go!", I said and stood up, grabbing my katana again. Zoro's "wanna go" was always referred to the two of us having a practice match and crossing our swords so I was the only one thinking pervy thoughts. Zoro also positioned himself, ready to attack me. He was always fair and used just one sword against me but no matter of the number, I would always lose. Even though I had a glimpse of hope every time I would face him in a match.

Sword blades once again met with a piercing sound of their clash.

"You're getting better.", Zoro said with that grin of his.

"Thanks.", I replied and pushed myself away from him.

Our little match went just well. I attacked and then he attacked. He was always stronger but I kept on attacking. I enjoyed times like these when I was with Zoro and just the two of us, enjoying the thing we love the most. But no matter how lovely and wonderful it was, it was also tiring and it was hard for me to keep up with him. I was slowly losing the strength in my arms and it was Zoro's turn to attack me.

_'This is not going to end well._', I thought panting and preparing myself for the worst. Zoro seemed like he was flying towards me to attack. I gripped the sword and clenched my teeth. A powerful attack hit me like a train and sent me falling. I hit the grass-covered floor of the deck, keeping my eyes closed. Pain in my back went immediately up my spine and to my arms. I dropped my swords and hissed to the pain.

With my eyes closed, it seemed dark so I slowly opened them but only to face my opponent, literally.

Zoro's face was just millimeters away from mine, our noses almost touching. He looked me straight in the eyes, not moving a bit. I couldn't utter a word.

"It seems I win… again. Now, let me take my prize.", he said and kissed me, without the warning.

My eyes widen as I was deeply shocked by his actions. His lips were nicely wrapping around mine, his tongue pushing its way in my mouth. Zoro's eyes were closed as he kissed me. His hands were by my head, making their way to my hands to hold them. As the time of the kiss passed, my eyelids lowered and the feeling of surprise was now masked by the lovely butterflies in my stomach. But, just as I was starting to enjoy the splendid clash of our tongues, Zoro broke the kiss, leaving me with open mouth and red face. He again just looked at me without a word, making me snap out of my fantasies and get back to reality. Zoro held my hands tightly and wouldn't let go. I wasn't making a move myself either.

"You probably didn't notice but… I like you.", he said out of the blue, blushing a bit. Surprise was again on my face, "Ever since you came, my life on this ship became more exciting and more interesting. After some training sessions we had, I got to conclusion – I like you. And if I tried to deny that fact, my chest would hurt. I didn't know what was going on, but every time we would practice together, I felt wonderful and excited. It was all because of you… [y/n].", my name leaving his mouth and the sound of his voice while he said it stroke me like thunder. It was the first time he addressed me by my name and I could see on his face that he was sure in his words, that he was serious.

_'Wait! Did he just… confess to me?! Huh?! Wh-what should I do?! What should I say in response?! Daaaaamn!'_, my brain was exploding, I didn't know what to say.

"I…", I looked to the side, blushing madly, "I was in love with you all this time.", then I turned my head back to him again and saw his surprised face for the very first time. I swallowed and continued, "I-I was just afraid to tell you… I loved you ever since we met…", I wanted to burry myself alive! It was sooo embarrassing to say those words!

"Then… we're the same…", he said softly and came to my face again, meeting me in another passionate kiss.

In a warm summer night, on the deck of mighty Thousand Sunny, the two shipmates were becoming lovers. Kissing and holding hands, while lying on the deck, the two enjoyed their time together.

And soon, kisses on the lips evolved into kissing on the neck. Zoro worked his way down my neck, holding my hands tightly and crossing fingers with mine. I was in a completely different world – heaven where I enjoyed Zoro's love. When he reached and kissed my collarbone, he stopped and went back to my face.

"So, where do you want it – here on the deck, girl's room, aquarium, maybe kitchen?", he asked but only made me confused.

"Where do I want what?", I responded with a question.

"You already lost your mind? Heh, you're interesting. Don't be so modest; your face is flushed, your blushing red and your breath is hot…", as he said it I blushed more but I was still confused.

'_Where do I want… what?_', I asked myself this time.

Zoro looked like he remembered something, stood up and took me in his arms. He didn't say a thing; he just went to the climbing ropes and easily climbed up to the crow's nest. We went in and Zoro, still holding me in his arms, sat on the sofa that was going around the room. He placed me in his lap and looked me with the most seductive look I've ever seen.

"Nice shorts you got there…", he said, tracing the short fabric on my leg. I was getting his idea now. It's not that I didn't want to do it, I always dreamt about doing it with Zoro, it was just that it was all of the sudden…

"Z-Zoro…", I whispered, blushing.

"Hmm?", he said, continuing to rub his finger on my thigh, slowly going up.

I honestly didn't know what to say to him so I just risked and kissed him, holding his face. Zoro immediately responded to the kiss, placing his one hand on my ass and holding my back with the other. With that other one, he went under my shirt, up my back and to the buckle of my bra. With no sweat and just three fingers, he unclasped the bra like a pro. His other hand worked on my ass, rubbing it over the shorts at first but then made its way to my underwear. That thin piece of fabric on my butt was nothing to him – he ignored it and gripped my ass, feeling the soft skin in his hand.

I flinched a little in the kiss, responding to his sudden and wild touch. I didn't want to lose this battle! I came closer to him, slightly feeling the bulge that was forming under me and inside Zoro's pants. My hands left Zoro's face and went to his neck. I pushed him closer into a kiss that seemed more like a battle between our tongues, and then trailed my fingers through his hair. Just like I imagined, Zoro's hair was soft like Sunny-go's grass on the deck. I worked my hips and provoked him… to "grow" more. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, noticing him that I want to move forward. Parting the kiss for a second to take off his t-shirt, Zoro used the chance and took off mine, along with the bra. I was left half naked, facing him. It was embarrassing but his grin at the view of my chest calmed me a little.

The kiss went on and our clothes went off. We were now both in the underwear, my little and slow "lap dancing" still provoking Zoro. The touch felt great over the fabric but as time passed, I got annoyed by my hip work – I wanted a real thing!

"Nee, how about we finally do it?", Zoro whispered to my ear, slowly taking off my panties with his thumbs.

"I thought you'll never ask…", I whispered back, standing up a little and allowing my lover to release me from the last piece of clothing that was on my body.

"The stars were nice in the sky but I'll make you see them all in one go; you'll see the whole new world.", he continued his whispers placing me back on his lap. He already took off his underwear and revealed to me his long, hard and throbbing member. Lust took over my body as I couldn't wait to feel it inside me.

Zoro gave me '_are you ready?_' look and I nodded. I carefully placed myself over him and slowly went down, accepting Zoro's member fully inside me.

Short gasp went out of my mouth as Zoro's member slowly slid inside me. I hugged Zoro around his neck, coming closer to him to reduce the first pain. He hugged me back, slowly panting on my chest. When it was fully in, I stopped and just panted on Zoro's shoulder, trying to relax and encourage myself. The feeling of Zoro inside me was the one I always wanted to feel and it happened in a moment so I treasured that moment by not moving.

Zoro's hands went down my back and gripped my ass fully, slowly pushing me up. Another feeling of Zoro sliding inside me took over my body and I went to heaven. I just kept my head down and my arms around his neck while Zoro pushed me up and down his shaft. I thought I would never hear them but Zoro's deep voice moans filled my ears and were going to be memorized in my brain forever. He was slowly starting to sweat so I had to get to work too.

I quickened the pace and started moving on my own, up and down Zoro's hard member. He loosened his hands and again held me on the back. He pushed me closer to him, grabbing my one nipple with his lips. That threw me off the cliff! I moaned loud, going even faster. As Zoro was biting my nipple, I bit my lip and threw my head back. My hands were now on his back, my nails working their way all over his strong back. That seemed to please him as he grabbed my ass again and took control… again. With every thrust my head went crazy and I couldn't control in – it was all blank, I only thought about Zoro and cherished the feeling of pleasure. Zoro quit the nipple-sucking and brought my head down, biting and sucking on my neck. He didn't stay there long either as he pushed me into another hot and wild kiss where our tongues dances or better fought for dominance. Neither of us wanted to lose that battle! Saliva went down my chin as Zoro constantly kept pushing his tongue over mine. With his one hand, he supported my butt, grabbing it and pushing up and down his member; and with the other he held me by the neck, deepening the kiss.

Zoro suddenly broke the kiss and with him still in me, stood up and placed me lying on the sofa. He held my one leg up while thrusting wildly. It was the feeling and the sensation I never felt before – I've truly seen all the stars! And with the position change, Zoro hit that special girl spot so hard and clear with his every thrust. The look on my face and my hands gripping his forearms convinced Zoro that I was almost at my end. He grew big inside me and that, with all the thrusting, was making me slowly closing to my climax.

"Shit…", Zoro hissed under his breath and began thrusting harder and faster. My last grip and my nails digging in Zoro's forearms signalized that I came. I arched my back on the sofa, feeling the wonder all over my body. With one last grunt Zoro pulled himself out of me and came, all over my stomach.

We were both left panting while sweat slid off our foreheads. Zoro was far more covered in sweat as it dripped off his face. He came to me and smiled, placing his forehead on mine.

"That was wonderful…", he said, his breathing calming down.

"Yeah…", I responded just before Zoro kissed me. He stood up and went to the wall-hanger and came back with a towel to wipe his product off of me. After that, he once again put me in his lap and kissed me. We went on kissing and cuddling while still naked. After a kiss, I looked through the window that showed that clear starry sky and the full moon that lightened up the room. I came back to Zoro and smiled.

"You were right – it was total different world for me, I've seen all the stars.", I said and he formed that same cheeky grin he's used to make. Still not putting our clothes on, Zoro covered me with a blanket that was beside him and hugged me closer to him.

"So, is this a proper way to watch the ship?", he asked, not letting down his smile.

"Fuck you! You were the one who carried me in here and seduced me in the first place!", I was getting annoyed.

"Hahaha, well, you could've always resist… but you didn't…", he said quietly, making me blush in annoyance.

"Shut up!", I yelled at him but Zoro only laughed.

His laugh was sweet and calming so I couldn't stay mad at him. I only hugged him, placing my head on his shoulder, making him stop laughing. I took a pause and then slowly whispered '_I love you'_. It took Zoro some time to get it but he hugged me back and whispered the same thing in my shoulder. I went back up and teased him to say it again as I "didn't hear it properly" making him blush madly and act all embarrassed. That made me laugh but I quickly went to cuddle more to him and just enjoy his every touch.

I am glad I volunteered to watch the ship that night…

* * *

**_-THE END-_**


End file.
